elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talviah Aliaria
|class = Templar |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Merchant's Gate Orsinium |region = Wrothgar |province = High Rock |quests = Invitation to Orsinium |voice = |dlc = Orsinium }} Talviah Aliaria is an Altmer found in Wrothgar. Interactions Invitation to Orsinium Talviah was a part of the supply caravan heading towards Orsinium. But it was ambushed by the Winterborn just as the caravan went through the Merchant's Gate. Talviah can be found on the ground near the broken wagon. After the Orsimer peasants have been rescued, and the note To Warlord Ice-Heart' has been found, Talviah can be found standing near the Chief Bazrag and Eveli Sharp-Arrow. When spoken to, he will say, "I wonder how the Winterborn knew we were coming? It was like they were waiting for us when we came through the Merchant's Gate." Dialogue ;Long Live the King "I'm glad you're here. Saves me the trouble of finding you. Before I return to the Summerset Isles, I wanted to thank you for not killing me back at the Vosh Rakh temple. I appreciate that. I think I would have found death to be very boring." :Not everyone survived. "The high priestess was an inspiration. Her legacy will live on, in our memories and in the memories of everyone in Orsinium. As hard as it is to accept, the simple truth is that you can't save everyone. You just have to try." ::Before you go, Chief Bazrag wanted me to give you this. "What's this? A funeral? And I'm invited? Splendid! That will give me a chance to say my farewells to everyone all at the same time. Still, a funeral for that mad despot? I hope Chief Bazrag knows what he's doing." If spoken to again before leaving: "I assume this funeral thing isn't really a trap, is it? I'd hate to show up in my finest outfit just to have someone try to kill me again. Too soon? I know, I know. I shouldn't make jokes at a time like this, but it helps keep my mood light." At Kurog's funeral: "He turned me into a messenger when I first arrived, but I never suspected the king was a villain. I guess no one is above greed and corruption." After Kurog's funeral: "Another king? These Orcs just don't learn their lesson, do they? Ah, well. I suppose Bazrag won't be as bad as Kurog. He couldn't be. At least, I hope he'll do a good job." In the main hall: "As soon as I finish this drink, it's back to the Summerset Isles for me. I have so many tales to tell my family. Just imagine, a scribe who helped crown a new Orc king. My sister will never believe it!" :Have you accomplished what you wanted to here? "I survived battles with the Winterborn. Helped take down a tyrant king and a horrible cult. And here I am, drinking and talking to you. I think that's somewhat impressive, if I do say so myself. Perhaps I'll finally get the respect I deserve." Quotes *''"I have a good mind to give those Winterborn a taste of their own pudding, but there might be more of them hiding in the rocks."'' *''"I wonder how the Winterborn knew we were coming? It was like they were waiting for us when we came through the Merchant's Gate."'' Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Altmer Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Merchant's Gate Characters Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters